Flashes before your coconutts
by Lillymonkey
Summary: Mais uma sátira boba do episodio “Flashes before your eyes”, do Des. Btw, agradecer a Haroldezzi por ter dado a idéia de por dois Ts no coconut! Ficou legal...coconut...nutts...xD combina bem com essa fic. Anyway! Enjoy!


"É aqui?"

"Unhum."

"Mas isso é a tenda do Desmond, Choly."

"Eu sei, Claire! Mas vc não soube q ele agora virou vidente? Ele ate fez essa barraca louca ai..."

"Sim, eu sei... E daí?"

"E daiii...q vc pode se consultar com ele! ( Charlie mostrou um enorme sorriso abrindo os braços) Lembro q vc disse q acreditava nessas coisas..."

"Bom, mas eu não acredito mais. Vem, vamos embora."

"Ah... Mas eu queria saber meu futuro tbm..." – Charlie fala fazendo cara de choro.

"Ai, Choly! Perai né? (como ele continuava com a cara de choro, ela continuou) Olha, quer saber do futuro? Ta vou te dizer algo q pode te chocar, mas eu juro q é a verdade. (ele olhava atentamente para ela.) Um dia vc vai... morrer."

"... Serio?!" – Vendo o espanto do Charlie, Claire revira os olhos.

"Vamos, preciso pegar mah baybee com a Sun."

"SEU BEBÊ! Pronto! (disse apontando para ela agitado) vc não quer saber o futuro do Aaron??"

"..."

"Vai ser rápido! Pleeeeeeeaaase...?"

"Okay!"

"êeeeeeee!!" Charlie vai saltitando em direção a tenda, segurando a mão de Claire.

Apesar de Charlie a puxar para frente, Claire entrou devagar, um pouco assustada com a decoração da tenda.

"...Choly, acho q ele não esta..é melh..."

"WHOAAA! Pai Desmond chegou, brothah!!" – Desmond apareceu subitamente pro trás deles, assustando Claire , que soltou um grito e colocou a mão no peito.

Ele estava com um pano enrolado na cabeça e voltara a usar o blusão q o Hurley havia lhe dado quando o viu pelado na selva.

"Então! Em q Pai Desmond pode servi-los? – Ele Falava sorridente olhando de um para o outro.

"Na verdade, nos s..."

"Ahhhh...vc quer saber do futuro, Brothah!"

Charlie batia palmas e sorria alegremente para Desmond. Claire olha para ele estranhando-o. Não q fosse estranho essas ações do Charlie, o estranho era ser com o desmond...

"Sentem-se, setem-se!"

Eles obedeceram-no.

"Então! O q os trazem aqui? Não, não! Deixe-me adivinhar...Vcs querem saber o q é o monstro...Ou quem são os outros e o q eles querem? Ou quem sabe...O q exatamente é essa ilha...Acertei, Brothah?"

"...Na verdade...Eu queria saber _porque_ q eu estou com o Choly...quero dizer... ( Claire se aproxima do Desmond baixando o tom da voz, como que a fazer o Charlie não ouvir, o q era obviamente impossível.) ...bom... Ele é um drogado...e roubou mah baybee, ameaçou afogá-lo...eu ainda não entendo...tantos caras bonitões na ilha..._ Pq só a Kate fica com os melhores?!_ Mesmo o Jack sendo um pouco...estranho...o Sawyer (ela para um pouco para suspirar) O sayid... E Olha o q eu consigo... O choly! Ate a Alex é melhor q o Choly!"

Desmond ouve a toda a confissão sem reação.

"humm...Agora vc me pegou brothah...essa é uma pergunta difícil...vou tentar usar o terceiro olho...tentar visualizar algo na minha bola de cristal..."

"Mas...hm...Isso é um coco."

"Shh!! Concentração, Brothah!"

Claire e Charlie entreolham-se sem entender, enquanto o Desmond fechava os olhos e passava as mãos sobre o côc...bola de cristal.

"hum...irei abranger minha visão...tentarei enxergar alem da ilha..."

"...Mas o q isso tem a ver com m..."

"Estou em busca de respostas, brothah! Voltando...alem do looooongo mar..."

Claire e Charlie olhavam atentamente para desmond esperando uma reação.

"Ahá!! (eles deram um salto do banco, assustados) Eu vejo...Eu vejo uma canoa..."

"Uma canoa?"

"Sim...uma canoa...uma canoa vazia..."

"Uma canoa vazia? O q tem d..."

"NÃO! Ela não esta vazia...Nela tem...omg... OMG... _OMFG_!"

Desmond abre o olho assustado em direção a eles.

"okay, sessão encerrada! Podem ir embora!"

"hey! Mas vc não respondeu! Já sei...isso é uma técnica de vcs videntes, ne? Um já fez a mesma coisa comigo." Claire disse irritada.

"Oh brothah, eu duvido q ele tenha visto a mesma coisa q eu vi! Agora vão, vão! Irei ...aprimorar...meu dom da visão..."

Charlei e Claire saem quase q empurrados pelo Desmond .

"He is bloody freak! Bendita hr q vc pediu pra vir pra cá viu Claire?! Cada coisa q vc me faz fazer...Vem, vamos...Temos que pegar o Aaron." E Charlie saiu pisando pesado, com um ar chateado. Claire ainda espantada com a reação dele demorou uns segundos olhando-o sem entender. Depois balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a andar.

**----- Flash Back -----**

Era uma noite fria e um Jovem Desmond caminhava em uma rua da Escócia com sua namorada Penny.

"Oh Pen, eu te amo tanto! Estou tão feliz de estarmos juntos!"

"Eu tbm Des... e em comemoração a isto...comprei esse livro pra vc."

"OOHHHHHH, _Our Mutual Friend_ do _Charles Dickens_, brothah!!! Como vc adivinhou q eu sou louco por esse autor????"

"...pq vc fala nele o dia todo."

"ahn...eu não falo tanto assim..."

"e tbm tem essa camisa predileta q vc nunca tira " I love Charles Dickens". "

"Ahn..."

"E a cor da camisa tbm chama bastante atenção."

"_ Qual o problema com rosa-choque?!?_"

"Nenhum..."

"Bom..._a razão_ de eu gostar tanto deste livro em especial é pq eu irei lê-lo um tempo antes de morrer..."

" ...e vc sabe quando vai morrer?"

"..."

"...?"

"...não. Enfim! É um ótimo livro!"

" Tenho certeza que é...Mas bom, acho q chegamos Des...minha casa é log..."

"PENNY!! PARA DENTRO JÁ!"

" Senhor Caleb!!!"

" que que vc disse rapaz?"

"uh...Sorry...Sr. Windmore!! É q vc me lembra tanto alguém...de um seriado..."

"Seriado?!"

"É! The OC! Conhece? Eu costumava assistir...Ótimo seriado! Tem barcos..." - os olhos de Desmond brilharam, ele adorava barcos."

Ngm soube bem o q responder.

"CHEGA! Penny! Para dentro, já!"

" Bye Pen! Bye Sr Cale...Windmore!!"

Sr. Windmore acenou com a mão, em desprezo.

**----- Fim do Flash Back ----- **

Hurley, Locke e Paulo estavam sentados na praia a jogar 'Pedra, papel e tesoura'.

"Okay...Jo-ken-poo!" – Hurley disse e os três estenderam seus braços.Paulo foi papel, Hurley pedra e Locke tesoura.

"Ah! Eu fui tesoura! Vou te cortar Hurley!"

"Dude, eu fui pedra..."

"Eu sei! E daí?"

"E daí que vc não pode..."

"POSSO SIM!"

"Dude, vc não pode..."

"_Não me diga o q eu não posso fazer!!_"

Locke fala isso em tom de choro, já se levantando e sai correndo em direção a selva.

"uh, Hurley, vc não acha q vc devia ir atrás dele não?"

"Naaah...ele provavelmente foi chorar atrás de uma moita..."

"uhhh..não to me sentindo bem..."

"Hi brothah! Que q vcs tão fazendo?"

"Hi dude, nos estam..._ Pq v ta usando minha blusa velha e esse pano na cabeça?!_"

"Vc não soube? Eu virei o viden...Paulo,estou prevendo que sua diarréia vai voltar em 5 – 4 - 3 – 2 – 1 – Já!"

"_UHHHHHH!_" – Paulo urrou pondo as mãos sobre a barriga e correu em direção ao arbusto mais próximo.

"Duuuuuude..." – Hurley disse enquanto acompanhava Pualo com o olhar. Desmond tbm o olhava, porem menos surpreso.De repente ele abre um sorriso e continua:

"Bom! Como eu ia dizendo, virei o Vidente da ilha, brothah!" – Desmond falou isso levantando os braços. Hurley rapidamente fechou os olhos e virou a cara. Desmond ,sem entender, continuou.  
"...poderei dizer o futuro de tooodo mundo aqui!" – Ele levantou os braços de novo. Fazendo o Hurley se contorcer ainda mais para o lado.

"DUDE!!_Não...levante...os...braços!!_

"pq?"  
"Pa vc não esta usando _nada_ por baixo dessa camisa e ela não costuma ser tão longa como antigamente!!"

"...O q vc quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer q meu ângulo de visão não é dos melhores!!"

"ah, entendi..." – Disse Desmond um pouco envergonhado.

"Gente!!!! Olha!! Lá!" – Charlie apontava para o mar com os olhos arregalados. "E uma canoa vazia!Era a q vc tava falando, Desmond?"

Desmond se aproxima e cerra os olhos, tentando enxergar algo, de repente ele vê uma cabeça loira aparecendo de dentro da canoa. "Ohhh yeah Brothah, essa mesma."

----------

Kate e Sawyer estavam deitados dentro da canoa. Kate de costas e Sawyer de lado, a acariciar as costas nua dela. Kate permanecia de olhos fechados enquanto ele a admirava.  
De repente Kate abre os olhos com feições preocupadas e olha diretamente para Sawyer. Ele já sabia o q ela viria a falar.

"...Nós temos q salvá-lo,Sawyer..."

Sawyer deita de bruços chateado. "Vamos ter essa conversa denovo?"

"Sawyer...vc sabe q temos..."

"Pq vc esta tão preocupada?"

"O q vc quer dizer?"Os dois já tinham ares irritados.

"Eu quero dizer q é a ele q vc ama!!"O ciúmes e a insegurança em Sawyer sempre forma traços marcantes." É por isso q vc quer voltar!!"

"É, sawyer. Vc descobriu. Eu só transei com vc pq era um plano dos outros... Fui forçada."

"..."

"..."

"_HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA!_ Boa, boa, essa foi boa Frecks!"

"hauhauhauhuahuahuahuaha! Eu sei! Não me agüentei!Pensei na resposta mais idiota!"

"é idiota mas é engraçada!"

_"Gente!!!! Olha!! Lá!"_  
Sawyer ouviu uma voz familiar longe e levantou a cabeça para procurar. Deparou-se com varias pessoas observando a canoa.

"...Lar, doce lar..."

---------

Sawyer puxava a canoa para a areia. Quando Kate desceu Sun foi a primeira a abraçá-la, seguida da Claire.Todos estavam a recebê-los. Sawyer dava tímidos apertos de mãos, não era acostumado com aquela calorosidade. Até que Charlie faz uma cara intrigada, olhando para a Canoa.

"...Cadê o Jack?"Todos voltaram sua atenção para o Charlie.

"Como, Charlie?" – Kate não tinha escutado direito.

"O Jack! Ele foi levado com vcs ne?"

"É, foi...mas não deu para vir..."

"Como assim não deu, Kate?"

"Choly, é melhor v..."

"E vcs vieram juntos? Então quer dizer q...Mas eu sempre pensei q a Kate e o j..."

"Chuck! Olha o q eu tenho aqui! Uma santa!!" – Sawyer entediado tenta chamar a atenção de Charlie, e aparentemente consegue. " Achei boiando perto da praia e achei q vc..."

"_ santa Santa Santa Santa Santa Santa!_" – Charlie falava sorridente a bater palmas.Sawyer assustou-se um pouco, mas continuou.

"Eu vou jogar!! Vai pegar, vai!!" Sawyer arremessa a santa em direção as arvores e Charlie imediatamente corre em direção às mesmas alucinadamente. Sawyer balança a cabeça negativamente e sorri para Kate.

"Da pra acreditar nesse cara?!"

"A Claire acredita..."

"ah, gente...Ele é religioso..."

" Mamacita...Vc tem consciência que dentro daquelas santas têm heroína, não é?"

"Sim..mas vc sabia q os índios usam drogas para praticarem rituais?? Então!! Ainda sim...religioso!"

" O q a depressão pós-parto não faz..." Kate disse colocando a mão no ombro dela.

"Dude! Onde vc esta indo?" Hurley perguntou ao Desmond ao vê-lo se dirigir à floresta.

"Procurar pelo Locke brothah, ele não voltou ainda."

"ohhh...ta certo."

" O q aconteceu com o Locke, Hurley?" kate perguntou, sem entender.

"Ah...nada demais... saiu chorando de novo..sabe como é...ele é muito sensível..."

"espero q não seja nada de mais..."

"naaah...Nem se preocupa."

"Pq diabos o Nostradamus ta com um blusão e um pano na cabeça?!"

---------

Desmond caminhava na selva em busca do vale encantado...Ups! Narração errada.  
...hum hum! Desmond caminhava na selva em busca do Locke. Nada ainda.  
Então ele vê algo azul atrás de uma arvore, parecia ser uma tenda. Ele se aproxima, mas ela parece fechada. Ele tbm percebe q por suas fendas sai fumaça. Sem entender ele tenta entrar. Para seu espanto, dentro da tal tenda tinha uma fogueira e atrás da fogueira encontrava-se Locke.

"O q vc ta fazendo aqui Brothah?!"

"Desmond! Vc veio participar tbm? Eu estou na minha tenda da macumba!"

"**Na** onde?!"

"Na minha tenda da macumba! Eu venho para ela quando me sinto so e quero falar com meus amiguinhos imaginários! como a ilha, Boone, Elvis , Britney Spears, Dalai Lama...Mas esse vc pode chamar de Dadá, ele prefere assim!"

"..."

"Que?"

"...Nada. E o que é isso ai que vc tava botando na boca?"

"ahhh! É a super papa ritualística!"

Desmond pega para cheirar.

"...Mas...isso tem cheiro de fezes de cachorro..."

" E é! São as fezes do Vincent com água! É poderosíssimo! Prova!"

"Não, não! Acho melhor não porq..._não Locke! Não adianta forçar q eu não quero!_"

De repente alguém abre a tenda, e os dois se assustam. Devido a claridade de fora eles não reconhecem a pessoa.

"Vcs viram uma santa por ai??"

"Ah...Charlie, não brothah, nos n..."

"Charlie!! O q foi q eu disse???Não entre na tenda!!!"

"Eu não quero saber da sua bendita tenda! Quero saber da minha santa!!"

"Sai! Eu não gosto de vc! Vc não sabe brincar de mímica! Ate a Brit que é loira sabe!Sorry Brits."

Locke diz isso apontando para o lado de Desmond e este olha, procurando o q exatamente ele estava apontando. Como não vê nada, volta a olhar para Charlie.

" E vc é careca!!"

"Eu não sou careca! Seu Hobbit!!"

Eles começam a dar tapinhas nas mãos dos mesmos e Desmond impaciente para-os.

"Parem! Podemos ficar aqui todos os três!"

"sete." Locke o corrigiu.

"...sete. Todos os sete...E o Locke tem algo q tem quase o mesmo efeito da sua droga, Charlie...Locke ofereça a ele...Locke? _Locke, não seja mesquinho! _"

Um pouco hesitante, Locke entrega a tal papa preta a Charlie e logo Poe na boca.

"humm...isso é boommm...de que é feito?"

**-----Flash Back-----**

Penny estava a namorar com Desmond na varanda de sua casa quando seu pai chega e os interrompem.

"Chega. Vcs devem acabar tudo agora."

"Do q vc esta falando senhor Cal...Windmore?

"Estou falando sobre vcs! Vcs tem q acabar!"

"Pq, brothah?

" Vê? Esse é o problema. Venha cá meu rapaz..."

Desmond aproxima-se dele. Sr Windmore Poe a mão em seu ombro.

"Desmond...Vc não pode ficar com a Pen porque vc é meu brother."

"ahhh! Claro que sou seu brothah, Brothah!"

"Não, não, não, vc não entendeu...vc é meu brother..."

"Sim sim, sou seu brothah! Sempre que precisar estarei aqui, brothah!"

"VC É MEU BROTHER!! _BROTHER_!! Entendeu??"

"Entendi…sou seu brothah, brothah pra todas as horas, brothah!

"_ VC É MEU BROTHER. BROTHER BROTHER, BROTHER!!"_

"… Brothah? o.o"

"…eu não entendi uma só palavra dessa conversa de vocês…" Penny disse, visivelmente perturbada.

"Ahhh chega!!! Acabou e pronto!!!"

"Mas, brothah...eu e a Pen..."

"vc e a Pen nada!! Acabou!!!"

Após isso ele praticamente expulsou o Desmond de sua casa. Desde então Desmond raramente via Penny. Ela era vigiada por seguranças q na ao deixavam chegar perto dele. Desmond passou a ficar depressivo pois amava muito a Penny. Então no auge de sua depressão ele passou a roubar "pens" (canetas) em todas as lojas da cidade, e em uma dessas lojas ele foi pego e preso.

**-----Fim do Flash back-----**

Claire estava a por Aaron para dormir quando Charlie chega escondendo as mãos atrás dele.

"Claire, eu percebi depois daquela visita lá na barraca do Brothah q vc não esta muito satisfeita com nosso relacionamento..."

"Choly..."

"calma...então...eu pensei em agradá-la de certa forma... e lembrei q vc estava reclamando q o sol estava mais forte q antes..e vc estava começando a se queimar...então eu achei...(ele mostra uma garrafa branca vazia)...isto!"

"Choly...o q é isso?"

"Não da pra ver??É Sundown!! Olhe como é cremoso...(ele finge tirar do frasco algo e começa a passar em seus braços) e cheiroso...eu sinto a proteção só de passar...(ele passa agora em seu rosto) É o melhor sundown q eu já usei!!" ele termina 'passando' na ponta do nariz dela.

"_Choly!!_ Isso eh um frasco vazio de shampoo!!!"

"O q?? nãao! Vc não vê? É sundown!"

"Olha choly...o q vc fez daquela vez com a manteiga de amendoim foi fofo...foi mesmo...mas isso ta totalmente sem sentido!"

"Do q vc esta falando?? Eu to falando serio! Isso é sundown!!"

"..."

"Passa em vc pra vê, ó!"

"Choly...não me diga q vc achou a santa..."

"...Melhor, Claire...vc devia experimentar...a Loc..."

"Eu não acredito q vc ainda ta se drogando!!! Choly!!!! Eu tenho um filho! Mah baybee não pode ficar com vc se drogando por perto!!"

"Claire...Por favor..não peça isso...é muito difícil pra mim largar a santinha...Olhe! seria a mesma coisa q falar 'Claire, vc prefere quem? O Charlie ou Aaron??"

"..."

"Ta vendo??? Eu disse! Vc não sabe responder...é difícil...Eu sei..."

----------

Sawyer estava reorganizando sua tenda quando vê Kate passando com uma toalha e sabonete.

"hey hey hey! Onde pensas q vai?"

"...Tomar banho, pq?" Ela diz sorrindo, sem entender a preocupação dele.

"Sozinha?!"

"E desde quando precisa de companhia para tomar banho?!"

Sawyer aproxima-se dela.

"desde q eu e vc..." Ele a puxa pela cintura.

"okay okay...got it." Ela diz sorrindo.

"então...onde vamos tomar banho? Ouvi dizer q a escotilha implodiu."

"foi?? Nossa...então..."

"...que tal uma certa cachoeira?"

"Mas ainda tem aqueles corpos lá, não?"

"E quem liga?? Frecks, eu prometo a vc que assim que chegarmos lá vc irá esquecer os corpos rapidinho..." Sawyer sorri maliciosamente e kate revira os olhos.

"Okaaay...Entao vamos logo q eu estou louca por um banho!"

"Sim senhora!"

---------

Na outra ilha...

Juliet acabara de receber a noticia que sawyer e Kate fugiram, então ela diz a Tom q ira averiguar a área e pede para ele ficar com o Jack na sala de cirurgia. Tom volta a sala.

"Ora ora ora...parece q seus amigos conseguiram fugir mesmo...Vc deve estar muito fel...Jack? vc ta me ouvindo?

"Eu fiz um cachorrinho pra vc, ó..."

"_Dá pra soltar as tripas do homem?! Isso não é bexiga de ar!! Jesus cristo!_"

"Vc não gostou do meu cachorrinho? " Jack fala com voz de choro

"Não!...Okay, okay...sem choro...Jack eu n...Jack!!GOSTEI, _GOSTEI!_ Agora para de chorar, ta?"

Jack balança a cabeça positivamente, fazendo bico.

"Vc ouviu o q eu disse sobre Sawyer e Kate?"

"unhummmmm! D"

"Então Jack...o q pretende fazer agora?"

"ahhh...eu sou mais esperto q vc! Eu tenho um plano!"

"...um plano?"

"sim sim. Eu e a txia Juliet!Mas eu num vou falar!"

"vc e a juliet, ham..." Tom ficou pensativo.

"sim sim!! Mas eu num vou falar. Eu num vou falar que a-txia-juliet-armou-contra-vcs-me-mostrando-um-video-mandando-  
eu-matar-o-ben-acidentalmente-pra-vcs-nem-perceberem-que-fazia-  
parte-de-um-plano-pq-o-ben-eh-mau-e-depois-ela-vai-me-ajudar-a-  
fugir. Mas eu num vou falar. Não não. Num vou mesmo. Hãn hãn. Num vou.

Tom ficou boquiaberto uns instantes com tal descoberta e com tamanha idiotice do Jack.

"...obrigado por não me falar, Jack."

"eu disse q era mais esperto!! Posso brincar com as tripas dele denovo??"

"NÃO."


End file.
